The present invention relates to speech recognition systems. More particularly, the present invention is an apparatus and method for providing speech input into a speech recognition system.
Various input devices have been used in the past for interacting with a computer system. These devices include a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, all of which require the user to manipulate a physical device in order to perform functions on a computer.
Recently, computers have been designed to recognize and respond to a user""s spoken words. In such a system, the computer is equipped with a microphone to which the user speaks. Input speech from the user is analyzed to detect various commands upon which the computer takes subsequent action. This type of interface, in theory, allows hands-free communication with the computer, which can be more efficient and/or user-friendly for some applications.
However, problems are associated with providing spoken instructions to a computer that are not present with other interactive devices, such as a mouse or a keyboard. One of the more significant problems is that the computer should respond only to the user operating the system and not attempt to interpret other spoken words in a surrounding environment. For instance, it is not desirable for the computer to try to interpret other conversations, music, etc., which may be present when the user is not giving instructions to the computer.
Prior art systems and techniques have addressed this problem by requiring the user to use one of the above-mentioned physical interactive devices in cooperation with prompts provided on a visual display screen when voice instructions are given. For instance, the user may be required to depress keys or buttons on the keyboard or mouse to signify to the computer that instructions will be provided. Alternatively, the mouse can be used to position a cursor in a selected area of the screen to signify to the system that voice commands will be provided. However, each of the foregoing techniques requires the user to be present at the computer in order to operate the keyboard or mouse when voice commands are given. This requirement limits the user""s mobility, and thus inhibits wide spread use of speech recognition systems.
An apparatus and a method for providing input speech into a computer having a speech recognition system and an input device remote from the computer. The input device includes a microphone, an indicator and a user operated switch. To provide input speech, the user operates the user operated switch wherein an activation signal is transmitted from the input device to the computer. A speech recognition ready signal is then transmitted from the computer to the input device when the speech recognition system is operable to receive input speech. The indicator is actuated upon receipt of the speech recognition ready signal.
In one embodiment, the input device is a telephone such; as a cordless telephone, conventional telephone or a cellular telephone. The user operated switch can be a keyboard of the telephone or a separate switch remote from the keyboard. A light, a speaker or a buzzer can be used to transmit the speech recognition ready signal to the user.